Make You Feel My Love
by gryffindork95
Summary: This is a fic corresponding to the Lyrics of Adele's version of Make You Feel My Love. James is trying to convince Lily that he loves her and is perfect for her.


_**When the rain**____**is blowing in your face**_

The rain and wind is raging outside of the castle walls; anyone would be crazy to go outside today. James Potter is absently walking around the corridors with everything on his mind when he just happened to glance out the window and see the familiar silhouette of someone walking outside during the torrential downpour. Cursing under his breath he ran down to the entrance to the school and after the person who he could now see was female.

"What are you doing out here, Lily?" he shouted over the loud wind.

_**And the whole world**__** i**__**s on your case**_

"What do you want James? Are you here to tell me I'm not good enough too? Are you here to tell me that I'll never be welcome in this world or my families? Why are you here?" She asked him, thankful the tears cascading down her face were hidden by the rain pouring down on her.

"No, that's not at all why I'm here, Lily. I wanted to know if you're okay."

_**I could offer you**__** a**__** warm embrace**_

"No, I'm not." She said to him as she threw her fists down in rage. "I'm not okay. All I want is to be accepted by someone, anyone. All I've ever been told all my life is that I'll never be good enough. I'll never fit in because I'm a Muggleborn but at the same time, I'll never fit in at home because I'm a witch. I'm never welcome wherever I go."

"Come here." He said to her with his arms out offering her a hug.

_**To make you feel my love**_

"How can I make you feel loved, because you are." James asked her when she pulled away.

"No one loves me. No one could." She answered and walked away before he could pull her back.

_**When the evening shadows**____**and the stars appear**_

He stood there in the rain stunned, just watching her walk back to the castle. By the time he began his walk to the castle, it was the evening and the eerie shadows cast by the torches on the walls had begun to appear.

_**And there is no one there**__** t**__**o dry your tears**_

He found her sitting with her knees up to her chest on the second floor staring off into the other direction.

"Lily I –"

"James, don't. Just leave me alone please." When she said this, she turned her face to face him.

"You're crying." He said as he sat down beside her and wiped the tears off her cheek.

"Great way to state the obvious, James."

_**I could hold you**__** f**__**or a million years**_

This time, without giving her a choice, James took his arms and wrapped them around her tightly. "I won't let go until you tell me everything."

"James, don't be ridiculous."

_**To make you feel my love**_

"Lily, I'm not. I'm being quite serious. I'm here to love you and you should know that."

"I know. You've told me for how many years now. Five? I just don't know if I could ever love you the way you love me."

_**I know you**__** h**__**aven't made**__** y**__**our mind up yet**_

"You know the question I've been asking all those years? It's still being asked." He told her, staring into those emerald green eyes he loved so much.

"I know, but I just don't know."

_**But I would never**__** d**__**o you wrong**_

"You know that I'd never hurt you right or at least not intentionally."

"I know. James, why are you doing this? I just don't understand. You used to be such a git and now you're all nice, kind and compassionate? What happened?" She was confused by his actions. How could someone change like this?

_**I've known it**__** f**__**rom the moment**__** t**__**hat we met**_

"I've known this for a long time, Lily. I just never knew how to express it. I tried making you jealous, I tried being an arse so you would notice me, I tried everything except be who I really am."

"What are you talking about? You've known what for a while?"

"That I love you." He replied simply.

She was shocked. How could he _love_ someone like her? "You must be confused. You _can't _love me."

"And why can't I? Lily, what's the form of your Patronus?"

"It's a doe."

_**No doubt in my mind**__** w**__**here you belong**_

"This is how I _know_ I love you. Expecto Patronum!" He said and a silver stag shot out of the end of his wand and stood facing her.

"A stag" She whispered.

"That's right, a stag, and the male of your doe." He replied smiling down at her as the silver form wisped away.

"But that doesn't mean anything. I'm sure plenty of people have a doe for a Patronus." She replied, mainly as a reassurance for herself.

_**I'd go hungry**__** I**__**'d go black and blue **__**I'd go crawling down the avenue**_

"No one I know of has the same Patronus as you and even if someone did, I would stop living if it meant that we weren't meant for each other. I know we are and I wish you'd see it too."

"James, I'm sorry –"

_**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do **__**to make you feel my love**_

"What can I do to make you see that what I feel for you is real? I'm being completely serious when I tell you that I love you and I would do anything for you. Even if it meant leaving and never looking back because that's what would make you happy." He stood up abruptly, catching her off guard and began to pace around.

_**The storms are raging**__** o**__**n the rolling sea**__** a**__**nd on the highway of regret**_

She could tell it was her fault he was getting angry. She was too stubborn. "James, I regret not telling you this sooner, but when you showed me your Patronus, something inside of me changed."

_**Though winds of change**__** a**__**re blowing wild and free**_

He stopped pacing and turned to face her. "What do you mean by something inside of you changed?"

She took a deep breath. "What I mean by that is that I think I could love you back."

_**You ain't seen nothing like me yet**_

As he stood there shocked by her words, thoughts raced through her mind wondering if she said the right things and whether he was mad at her of not.

"I've never seen you act so spontaneously before." He finally said.

"You haven't seen quite a few things about me yet."

_**I could make you happy**__** m**__**ake your dreams come true**__** n**__**othing that I wouldn't do**_

"I'll make you happy, make all your troubles go away. I'll so everything for you."

"I know."

_**Go to the ends**__** o**__**f the Earth for you**_

"I'd die if it meant I would be keeping you safe."

"I know."

_**To make you feel my love, to make you feel my love**_

"I love you Lily." He said as he closed the distance between them.

"I will too."


End file.
